Quiet Understandings
by FlysWithNoWings
Summary: Summer knew he would leave. He always did. Dillon could never be sure exactly why he did it. Leaving her when she needs him the most.Rated T for adult themes.


Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing.

_The knock of a closing door. Darkness, a sparsely decorated room. A yellow clad bed forced against the back wall with little over a foot's distance between the bed and wall on both sides of it._

_In the center lies a broken figure, covered only by a thin blanket._

Summer pulls her knees to her chest and closes her eyes in order to restrain the onslaught of tears that she subconsciously knows will come.

She knew he would leave.

He always did.

And yet…yet she had let him in anyways.

Always forgiving, thinking, that maybe he might just change.

Change my ass.

"_He's using you, Summer." _Scott's warning rang cruelly throughout her head.

Summer shook her head as the boiling water ran in salty tears down her cheeks

The pale yellow sheet had slipped from her bare chest and a chill passed through her body. What had she done? Or perhaps was the question, what hadn't she done?

* * *

Dillon stood by the closed door with his hand still on the knob.

He waited silently, and then the muffled sob.

Why?

He didn't know.

Sure, he doesn't know a lot of things.

Where he comes from.

What he is.

Why he is.

But the last few weeks neither question had passed his mind.

Only the fact that Summer cried every time he left her room.

What makes it worse is…

He knows it's his fault…

Every time he held her in his arms in the dark, kissing her in places he knows he shouldn't, listening to her ragged breaths as she shakily cries out his name, he knew.

He knew with every touch he was murdering her.

Giving her everything she desires from him, but at the same time holding back.

Leaving her when she needs him the most.

Dillon could never be sure exactly _why_ he did it.

He told Summer that it was so the others wouldn't know.

But judging from the exhausted looks on everyone's face in the morning, he was pretty sure everyone but Ziggy knew.

Dillon rested his forehead on her door for a moment before turning away.

Then he stopped.

* * *

Ziggy looked up to Summer's door from the breakfast bar.

Like every other night, Dillon stood silently by the door, hair in disarray eyes cold and empty.

He couldn't take it anymore, the first sob that passed from Summer's lips and Ziggy was standing behind the black ranger.

When Dillon turned, Ziggy was shaking his head in shame and disgust.

"Are you trying to kill her?"

Ziggy watched as Dillon plainly stared at him for a couple of seconds before attempting to answer.

"Am I…am I trying to…WHAT?"

Ziggy's lips tightened into a straight line.

"Kill her, Dillon. Are you trying to kill her?

Because if you are, you're succeeding.

You're breaking her heart and soul every time you enter and leave her bedroom.

Soon enough there will only be an empty casing.

A corpse walking, breathing, talking, and eating: but never truly living, Dillon."

Ziggy knew each word he uttered was striking a mark.

"I may not be very strong strength wise, Dillon.

But I'm stronger than you when it comes to my friends.

Where I'm not strong, Flynn and Scott are.

Where I'm not exceptionally smart, Dr. K has her defense systems and weapons.

Where I'm a hypocrite, Summer finds the good in every one.

And I'm pretty sure Gem and Gemma contribute in their own special manner.

And if you hurt Summer, Dillon, every single one of us will have turned against you.

Because we hear her cries.

Where you have blocked them from your ears, the seven of us feel them in our hearts."

And as Ziggy stared into Dillon's cold brown eyes, he saw something click.

Dawning, an understanding, horror.

"Good night Dillon." Without turning back he walked away.

People could call him what they want, he was far more superior than they knew.

* * *

Dillon closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"_You did this!"_

He could practically hear Scott's accusation.

Flynn would be so furious he would be shaking.

Ziggy had already proved that he wasn't quite what he appeared.

Who knew what the three former Alphabet Soup prisoners would do to him.

But it wasn't of any of them he thought of.

It was Summer, and what he'd done to her.

Flashes of Summer, her mouth open possibly about to object to him leaving, tears glittering in her eyes, the defeated manner of her body language.

Dillon's eyes flashed open and his hand fell to the door knob again.

After taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open to see the blonde in a knot in the middle of the bed.

She had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Summer felt the tug of two strong arms as she was pulled into the safety and confinement of a warm embrace.

She snuggled her face into the bare chest of her savior and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Soft lips rested on the top of her head as she began to drift back to sleep, or maybe it was awareness she was lingering towards.

"**I'm sorry Summer."**

Dillon's voice wafted to her ears from where his lips were perched on her head.

"I'm so sorry."

Summer's eyes snapped open as she awoke from tumult of a dream, she began to try to sit up but found a strong arm pinning her to the bed.

"I just fell asleep." Dillon grumbled from behind her as he pulled her back into his arms.

Summer turned and her Green-blue eyes looked into his dark brown ones.

She parted her lips to speak only to find Dillon's lips stopping her.

"I'm sorry Summer."

He whispered as he clamped his eyes shut.

Summer smiled and pressed her lips gently to his eyelids,

"I know."

Dillon shook his head,

"I've practically sucked all of the life from you,

Just because I needed a little bit of extra strength…"

Summer lightly brushed her fingertips against his mouth and smiled at him,

"I forgive you."

Dillon pressed his face into the crook of her neck, and he and Summer lay in quiet understanding of the other.

**THE END**

Author's Note: Okay seriously, did that suck or what? I'm not really thrilled with it. Everyone's disgustingly AU.


End file.
